Hook up
by Envy911
Summary: Doflamingo thinks Crocodile and him should 'hook up'....again. Crocodile thinks it sounds like a good idea with how things went last time. Told almost entirely as a flash back. PWP and heavy smut.


a/n: read the latest chapter of One Piece and couldn't leave Doflamingo's line about him and Crocodile 'hooking up' alone. The bulk of this story—actually all of it save for the first and last paragraph—is told as a flash back, because I couldn't think of a way to work this pair into the present story line.

Please point out any mistakes you find. Reviews/critiques are welcome and appreciated.

Warnings: this is a total PWP; heavy smut ahead.  
---

"How about you and I hook up," those seven simple words said by Doflamingo rang an old cord in Crocodile's mind. That was a phrase he had heard the other man say to him before, and the end results of it had been very pleasant. Crocodile gave a thin smirk as he remembered one of the better times of being a Shichibukai.

_flash back- a few years ago at Marie headquarters_

"You do realize Doflamingo, that you are going to make us late for the meeting." Crocodile said drily looking up at the man above him. They were supposed to be attending a Shichibukai meeting but they had gotten slightly distracted; Doflamingo suggesting they 'hook up' and not having the patients to wait till after the meeting.

"So, you can't tell me actually care about the shit the Fleet Admiral is gonna preach about," Doflamingo responded, smirking in his usual way. Both men had already been stripped of their clothing and were currently entwined on the bed in some poor marine's quarters.

"No I can't say that I do," the other war lord replied. Bringing up his left arm he—literally—hooked Doflamingo around the neck and pulled him back down. Lips meshed in a strong, fierce kiss; tongues battling against one another in a fight for dominance. Neither one of them seeming to want to give into the other. Ripping his mouth away from Crocodile's, Doflamingo took a few deep breaths before speaking.

"So," he said licking his lips with that talented tongue of his. "Who's gonna be what?"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Crocodile questioned, his remaining hand playing over the small the Doflamingo's back.

"Don't be dense," the flamboyant man said leaning down close the other male's ear. "Who's gonna be the bitch?" He wasn't surprised when he heard Crocodile snort in disapproval.

"I'm nobodies bitch," He said in a dry tone that clearly stated the subject wasn't up for debate. Doflamingo had expected this but thought he should ask any way in the off chance Crocodile would let him top.

"Fine by me; long as I'm getting some I don't really care," his statement was actually very true. This wasn't the kind of sexual encounter where lovers were tender and reviled in the foreplay and afterglow. It was the kind where there was a mutual attraction and the need to get off.

Both of those things were very present at the time, especially the second. Crocodile gave a crooked smile and forced the other man back into another kiss. Sitting up so the blond was sitting in his lap, he brought his hand up and tangled it in the short locks of hair. Pulling Doflamingo's head to the side his mouth traveled down the lean mans neck; sucking and biting the smooth flesh.

Said man stifled a moan at the suction and slight pain, hands spreading over Crocodile's broad chest. His long dexterous fingers playing over the scars that marred his gray-tinted skin, and he could feel the other man shiver from the touch to the sensitive scar tissue. His head tipped backward in pleasure as Crocodile continued to move down; licking his nipples with firm strokes. Taking in a sudden breath he shivered as the cold metal of the violet haired man's hook pressed against the cleft of his ass. The curved back side resting between his checks and making his skin prickle like goose flesh.

Hand moving from Doflamingo's head down between their bodies Crocodile found his partners strong arousal; gripping the blonds large cock he stroked up firmly, slightly surprised when he felt the cool steel of a piercing at the tip. Doflamingo groaned as he was stroked rocking forward into his hand and back against his hook. Gripping Crocodile's dark violet hair in both hands he pulled him up from his chest and kissed him fiercely. Crocodile growled into the mouth and kissed him back with much vigor; tongue sliding against his and over teeth, gums, and lips.

All the while still stroking the blonde's cock firmly; actually all he really had to do was keep a steady grip on it. Doflamingo was rocking against him with such force he was doing most of the work. His rocking also made him grind Crocodile's cock between them, giving the man a steady flow of pleasure. The bed they were on—which given the size of both men was slightly small for them—was creaking with the movement, and any officer that walked by the door would have a pretty good idea of what was going on inside.

Ripping his mouth away from Crocodile's Doflamingo panted against his thick neck. "Fuck, you're gonna make me cum before we even really start," he groaned, but made no effort to stop his near frantic movement against the other man. Crocodile only smirked and moved his hand up to caress the head of his fellow war lord's cock; thumbing the piercing there and making Doflamingo shudder violently against him.

"Don't tell me you only have enough stamina for one load," Crocodile said in a slightly mocking voice. The other man didn't reply, only moaned louder as his sensitive piece of jewelry was moved touching nerves in his cock that would otherwise go un-stimulated. Hands gripping the solid muscle of Crocodile's shoulders he shuddered again and came; warm seed staining his stomach and the other war lord's hand.

"Shit, that's the stuff…" Doflamingo groaned and leaned against the other man, head resting on his shoulder. He wasn't given much time to recover from his first orgasm, as Crocodile shifted them so he was lying on the bed. Looking at his cum stained hand in slight distant he spread Doflamingo's legs and whipped the still warm fluid over his entrance.

"Prepare yourself for me," he said sitting back on his knees and looking down at the other man. Doflamingo looked up at him with lust glazed crystal blue eyes. Seeing the other man look at him like that made Crocodile's cock jump in pleasure; in truth he hadn't known what color the other mans eyes were until this had started. And he had to stay the stereo type blond hair blue eyes worked extremely well on the man.

One of Doflamingo's long fingered hands moved down his stomach to the pool of cooling cum; spreading his fingers in it he moved his hand between his legs. Delicate yet deadly fingers rimming his entrance before pushing through the ring of muscle; biting his lip he groaned and raised his hips into the intrusion. Pressing one long digit into the last knuckle, then pulling it out and adding another one; penetration was slick and simple with his cum as a lubricant and he moaned out his he stroked his prostate.

Crocodile groaned as he watched the other man stretch and pleasure himself. His overly hard member twitched against his stomach as he watched, and he couldn't help himself as he reached down and fisted his large erection. Pumping it in slow strokes as he watched the blond writhe under his own ministrations. Rubbing his thumb over the head he hissed and ground his teeth together as he watched the other man insert a third finger into himself.

At this Doflamingo arched higher off the bed and let out a shaking moan. Biting his lip he moved the three digits in out of himself at a slow rhythm; savoring the feeling as they stimulated him from the inside out. His other hand grasped his once again fully erect member and stroked in pace with his thrusting.

Crocodile groaned low in his throat as he watched the exotic display. The other man was truly a sight to see in this state and Crocodile took it all in, in great detail. From the arch of his back to the way his fingers alternated their grip on his member; every intoxicating detail was sucked in to him memory. Unintentionally moving has hand at a faster pace over his throbbing erection, he let a small moan breach his lips. Quickly biting his tongue he cursed and pulled his hand away from himself.

"Enough," the violet haired man commanded grabbing one of Doflamingo's ankles he pulled him closer, and brought the long leg up and over his shoulder. "You're ready for me," he hissed and the blond didn't object. Pumping his cock a few more times Crocodile slickened his thick shaft was the precum seeping from his head. Gripping his base lightly he guided himself into the other man's hot body. Moving his hand to grip Doflamingo's thigh he hissed as he sheathed himself fully into him.

Doflamingo let out a pleasured scream as he was filled; his other leg wrapping around Crocodile's waist, forcing him even farther inside of him. Letting out a shaky breath he gripped the thin bed sheet under him and pressed himself up against the violet haired man. "Unnn…move already you fucker." He cursed through clenched teeth.

Crocodile growled and pulled halfway out of the other man. Biting his tongue he shuttered at the incredibly hot and tight passage. "Fuck, you don't bottom much do you." He hissed; he honestly didn't think it was possible for someone to be this tight after opening themselves the way Doflamingo had. It was like he was an unprepared virgin and it took all the war lord's strength not to just cum then and there.

Doflamingo didn't answer him only rocked against his body, forcing Crocodile's member all the way back inside him. His leg tightened around the other male's waist and he moaned as firm pressure was applied to his prostate.

Giving into the intense pleasure building up in him Crocodile allowed a deep moan to slip past his lips. Tightening his grip on the blond's thigh, and wrapped his hook around his thin waist, pulling the blond up off the bed and closer to him. Pulling out he pressed back in with a steady firm stroke. Once again Doflamingo moaned—screamed—in pleasure pulling at the sheet under him. This only prompted Crocodile more and he thrust in and out of him at a faster pace. In and out, in and out; fitting the room with the sound of flesh smacking together and Doflamingo's load moans and screams.

He had no doubt that everyone else in the hall knew what was going on now, but didn't give a damn. For all he cared Doflamingo could scream out his name and that he was the best fuck of his life and he wouldn't care. All he cared about was how incredibly tight he still was around his member; how he rocked to meet his thrusts and squeezed the muscles of his stomach, making that already over tight passage tighter.

"Oh god…" Crocodile hissed, suddenly pulling out of the other man. He gripped his waist firmly and swiftly flipped him over onto the stomach. Pulling him onto all fours he pressed back into him; picking up the same fast pace he had used before. His left arm wrapped around his waist to hold him steady, while his right hand moved to fist Doflamingo's weeping cock. Moving up and down over it in easy movements; pre-ejaculate spreading over the shaft, running down his balls and dripping to the bed below.

Tongue darting out to wet his lips Doflamingo rested his head against the mattress looking back to the man behind him. Watching as he pounded into him and stroked his cock. "AH! Fuck Crocodile!" he screamed pressing back against him hard. He could feel the cum boiling up in his balls; so close to cumming but not wanting it to end. The same could be said for his partner. Crocodile could feel the tension reaching its peak, only moments away from snapping and making him climax.

Gripping Doflamingo's erection right under the head he gave several more firm thrusts into him before erupting with climax. Hot jets of cum shooting from his cock and filling the blond the brim; leaking out and running hotly down the backs of his thighs. Doflamingo screamed out again as heat filled him, burning pleasure down to his very core. Back arching, wet ass pressing against his partner's loin he erupted onto the bed below him; shot after shot of cum staining the sheets and pooling there.

Pumping Doflamingo's cock one last time, milking out every drop Crocodile leaned against the other man's back. Breathe coming in fast harsh pants he rolled off the blond and laid on the small bed, slightly cramped against the wall and not caring. Pressing the cool metal of his hook to his heated forehead he closed his eyes and steadied his breathing. The bed shifted and he could feel Doflamingo lying next to him; apparently not caring that he was being made sticky by his own come.

"Damn….that was the best sex I've had since….hell I don't know when," Doflamingo said, his voice slightly horse from screaming. Crocodile smirked and glanced over at him.

"Well I'm flattered, but I bet the whole damn building heard you," he shifted so he wasn't so squished against the wall, letting his legs tangle with Doflamingo's.

"Yeah well…so what," the blond replied stretching. Crocodile snorted and put his hand behind his head staring up at the ceiling.

"You do know," he started in a blunt tone of voice. "That this will most likely be the only time we do this." Now it was Doflamingo's turn to snort.

"Yeah right, like I would let something this hot be a onetime thing. Besides, if I really wanted to I could just make you, you know." he wiggled his fingers in the other man's face, and Crocodile glared at them.

"I'd like to see you try." With that he rolled over the other man and got off the bed. Gathering his clothes he stretched and glanced back at the blond still lounging on the bed. "But…you probably wouldn't have to. Given the right persuasions, I think I might be willing to hook up again."

Doflamingo grinned widely as he watched the other man get dressed.

_end flashback_

Jumping up to dodge a few mortars coming his way, Crocodile landed next the war lord. Stepping up behind him he leaned in and whispered, "Maybe after this is done."

Doflamingo laughed out loud and turned to look at him. "Well now, you didn't take all that much persuading," he mocked leaning in close to the other man; so close their noses brushed. Crocodile just gave a thin smirk and dispersed into bits of sand.

---

a/n: that was probably the smuttiest thing I have ever wrote…  
Sorry if they were a little OOC never written for them before. And I've seen a couple of people draw Doflamingo with some kind of penis piercing so I figured why not and gave him a Prince Albert.

And Doflamingo being a screamer was Waterwindow's idea. And this was prompted by a picture done by Thekingofqueens25 as well as the manga. Links to both of them on my page.

Review/critique please!


End file.
